The present disclosure relates to a charging control apparatus, a battery, an electronic device, a vehicle, and a charging control method, an electric storage system and charging control unit. In more detail, the present disclosure relates to a charging and discharging control apparatus, a battery pack, an electronic device, an electric vehicle, and a charging and discharging control method, for controlling charging and discharging of a secondary battery.
In the past, trial has been made to improve the cycle characteristics of a secondary battery by controlling charging and discharging of the secondary battery. For example, in JP 2013-105701A, a method that sets the amount of charge at 50% or less of the theoretical capacity of silicon or at 60% or less of the chargeable capacity is proposed as a charging method of a lithium-ion secondary battery equipped with a negative electrode including silicon.